


How to Get your Dad and your Friend's Dad Together

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: April is Harley's kid in this, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Pining, but she is slightly based around April Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker are pinning for each other. Mayday Parker and April Keener decided to get their dads together. Will it work?
Relationships: April Parker & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & April Parker, Harley Keener & May "Mayday" Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	How to Get your Dad and your Friend's Dad Together

Mayday and April looked up from their homework as Harley came in asking if they needed anything. Mayday and April looked up and shook their heads as they talked about their assignment. Harley left as April complained Mayday.

“Ever since EJ broke it off and we moved to New York, Dad has always been home and constantly annoying me,” April said.

“My dad is the same with me but he has always been like that. He was married to my mom before I was born but Mom couldn’t deal with his lifestyle so now I just spend every other way at each home,” Mayday said. April nodded. She never knew her mom and her dad didn’t talk about her. April and Mayday worked on their assignment until Peter showed up to pick up Mayday. Peter seemed to be surprised as Harley looked at him confused.

“You aren’t Michelle,” Harley said. Peter chuckled.

“Well I hope not,” Peter said. Mayday ran over. 

“Dad,” Mayday said as Peter picked her up smiling. 

“How was your study session?” Peter asked. 

“It was good,” she said. Peter turned.

“I’m Peter Parker,” he said. Harley nodded.

“Harley Keener, April’s dad,” he told Peter. Peter smiled a smile that Mayday didn’t recognize.

“I knew MJ said you looked amazing but I figured she was joking,” Peter joked with him but Mayday knew this was her dad’s pathetic attempt at flirting. Mayday looked between them and then in April.

“We are going to have to get my bag,” Mayday said. Peter and Harley nodded as Mayday led April back to the room. 

“Did you see that?” Mayday asked.

“They talked. I never met your dad before he is handsome,” April said. 

“April, my dad was flirting with your dad,” Mayday said. April seemed to be surprised.

“That means they might date!” April said.

“They could,” Mayday said. “Which would make us sisters.”

“Then we might as well set them up,” April said. Mayday looked at her like she was crazy.

“Why should we?” Mayday asked.

“Because they already like each other and then we could be sisters,” April said. Mayday thought about April’s reasoning. They could do such a thing but they would need to get them into a romantic setting. 

~

Harley and Peter ended up seeing more of each other as Mayday and April arranged more playdate and study sessions for when Peter had Mayday. The two watched as their fathers beat around the bush. Peter would say something and Harley would blush. The girls were tired of waiting on their fathers to end up together.

“Why don’t you date?” Mayday asked Peter. Peter seemed surprised. 

“Is your mother dating someone?” Peter asked.

“Mom has been going out with Shuri since I was a little one,” Mayday said. Peter nodded. He knew they had been together for a while now. 

“So what brought this on?” Peter asked.

“I just figured you would ask Mr. Keener out with how you always talk to him and flirt with him,” Mayday said. Peter looked at his daughter surprised.

“Harley is not interested in me,” Peter said. Mayday snorted. Peter looked at her surprised.

“Dad, I’m ten, not stupid,” Mayday said, looking at her father annoyed. Peter looked at her even more confused.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Peter said. Mayday rolled his eyes. Peter wonders how correct his daughter may be.

~

Harley and April were out at dinner on the night April decided, she needed to confront her dad about Peter.

“I know EJ and you have been apart for a while but why not date Peter?” She asked. Harley looked surprised.

“Peter isn’t interested in me,” Harley said. April rolled her eyes.

“Dad, he was flat out flirting with you. Even Mayday says he is flirting with you,” April said.

“He is just being nice,” Harley said.

“Just ask him on one date,” April said. “So when he says yes I can get ten bucks from my future step-sister.” Harley looked at her confused. “She thinks Peter would ask you out first but I said you would.”

“Is that so? I guess I can’t let you lose a bet then,” Harley joked with his daughter. 

“No, you can not because I’m your favorite child,” April said.

“You are my only child,” Harley pointed out.

“Not if you marry, Mr. Parker,” April said. Harley rolled his eyes. Maybe he should try to ask out Parker. What could possibly go wrong?

~

“They still aren’t dating,” Mayday said. April nodded. Her dad had been working late so she was staying at MJ’s every other week. It was okay but she really didn’t know why he decided to take up late hours. He could be spending them with Peter instead. 

“I can’t believe my dad is working late again,” April said. 

“Maybe he is on a date,” Mayday said. April seemed upset. If Harley was on a date then neither of them would win the bet. 

“You think that is why I’ve been staying the night at your place a lot,” April asked. Mayday nodded. April was upset. Why wouldn’t her dad tell her about his new boyfriend? 

“Maybe your dad will marry him,” Mayday said. 

“I don’t even know the guy but I’m sure he isn’t as cool as your dad,” April said.

“You just like my dad because we would then be sisters,” Mayday said. April knew that was true but she also liked Peter and how her dad was always happy when he was over lately. He had started coming over for dinner with Mayday and the dinners were great. Their dads got along well and they both got along as best friends. So why weren’t their dad’s dating? April knew Mayday was right but still it hurt.

~

Harley and Peter sat them both down after dinner one night. It had been six months since the two first met and three months since April began spending time over at MJ’s every other week.

“We need to talk about something,” Peter said. 

“Oh?” both girls said.

“We know the two of you were trying to set us up a while back,” Harley said. Both girls looked down. 

“We aren’t mad,” Peter said. “But we do need to talk about something important.” Both girls looked up waiting for whatever show was going to drop.

“Peter and I have been dating for the past three months and we really like each other so we decided to move in together,” Harley said. Both girls started to cheer but were stopped when Harley looked at them.

“This means you both will be sharing a room together,” Peter said. They both nodded. “Mayday is home every other week but that doesn’t mean you can go through her stuff.” April nodded. “And if April is ever away at her aunt’s or grandma’s that doesn’t mean you can go through her stuff.” Mayday nodded. 

“So when is the wedding?” Mayday asked.

“Slow your roll. We are still just dating,” Harley said. “Marriage isn’t on the cards for either of us yet.” Mayday and April nodded but they still found it silly. 

“Thanks for letting us know,” April said. Mayday nodded. The two smiled as they pulled both girls into a group hug. They might not be a complete family yet but they were on their way to becoming one. 

**Author's Note:**

> How to talk to Parkner fans: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
